A Blind Man’s Prophecy
by Anime-Apothecary
Summary: Naru has never met Keitaro and is taking the first part of the Tokyo U exam and meets a young man named Keitaro, but he is blind. One Shot. Feel free to review.


Author's Note – First, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my first story. I would also like to say that Love Hina is not my property. Lastly, I came up with this idea in the middle of the night. You'll see why at the end of the story.  
  
A Blind Man's Prophecy ~~Anime Apothecary  
  
This was the day.  
Well, the first of two. Today was just the first half of the exam. Tomorrow was the second part and yet another chance to change her life.  
Naru had been waiting for a long time for this chance to get into Tokyo University, and today was, to say the least, very nerve racking. When she woke up this morning, she jumped out of bed and was ready to face the day. That was until she saw the clock. She rushed and broke a record when it came to getting dressed. She didn't even have time to put on her make up. She ran down the stairs and only had a moment to sample Shinobu's cooking. On the way out the door, Kitsune was there with Naru's exam ticket. Naru passed by, grabbed the ticket, and waved goodbye to all her supporters at the front door.  
Now that she was at the exams she was feeling pretty nervous. She fell over a couple of times when she had bumped into some people. Luckily, she made it to the exam room without problem. She presented her ticket to the examiner and was led to her seat. As she sat down she kept trying to calm herself down. She took out her pencil and eraser and breathed a sigh as her heart was betting quickly.  
"It's not that bad. The trick is to be confident." Naru jumped as she heard the voice next to her. In he seat next to her sat a young man. He looked like a normal with short black hair and simple clothing. What really stood out to Naru was that he was wearing sunglasses, and had some sort of pole leaning against the desk. Wait, he had a test already.  
"What's with the sunglasses? Do they help you cheat like the test you already have?" Naru was about ready to call over the examiner to report him.  
"No, I was given a different copy of the test. See, I need a test that has brail on it so that I can read the questions. Plus, I needed to pick up a brail answer sheet. Oh, and I'm wearing the sunglasses because I am blind." He put his test in front of him along with a mechanical pencil.  
Naru felt that all the blood she had in her body went to her face. She couldn't believe that she had just insulted him. "I am deeply sorry. I hope that you don't judge me too badly for this."  
"Oh, it's okay. Believe it or not, I get that a lot. I'm used to it by now." He smiled as he said this.  
"Thank you for forgiving me. My name is Naru. It's nice to meet you."  
"Keitaro. It's good to know you. I hope that you don't mind if I ask for help during the exam? I might need you just to give me my eraser just in case I lose track of it."  
"Of course. No problem at all." Naru made sure to be as nice as she could after what she had said to him.  
The examiner called out to all the people that the exam was starting. He said that all examinees should be quite throughout the test. He started to pass out the exams and passed over Keitaro.  
To Naru that made sense. He did have his test already, and it wasn't like he had started yet. She took this chance to look him over a little before the examiner told them to begin. He didn't look that bad. He was handsome and seemed to be able to handle himself pretty well. Had some muscle on his arms.  
"You may begin." Naru heard the examiner and opened he test.  
A hand rested on her shoulder as she began the exam. "Good luck. I'm sure you wont need it." Keitaro's assurance made Naru feel like she could do anything...  
  
*  
  
Naru felt great. She had just finished the first part of the exam and thought she had done terrifically. She worked at a fast pace and understood all that was asked of her. It was good that Keitaro kept track of his eraser because Naru was so involved in her exam that she didn't notice much of the world around her.  
A quick stretch of her arms and back signaled that she was ready to head home and relax until day two. She looked over at her new friend. He too was stretching out now that the exam was over.  
"Pretty easy, wasn't it?" Keitaro asked Naru as he put his few items away and set his test on the corner of his desk, waiting for the examiner to pick it up.  
Naru nodded and gave him a big hug. "Yes, it was easy. After you wished me good luck it was as if the information just flowed out of me onto the paper. Thank you again for forgiving my rudeness." Naru bowed to him as if he could see her.  
"Well, I'm glad that I could help. I hope that you do well tomorrow on the second half." Keitaro waved as he grabbed his cane.  
Naru grabbed his arm as he started to walk away. "What? Your going now? I was hoping that we could spend the afternoon together."  
"I would like to spend the afternoon with you very much, but I need to study for the second half. I'm sorry."  
Naru felt sad that she would not have time to spend with her new friend. She knew that she would see him tomorrow, but she was hoping to spend time with him now. Since she didn't want to sound selfish, she was okay to let him go... for now.  
"Okay, but tomorrow after the exam, you have no reason to be studying. So why don't we spend the afternoon together and then you can come over to my place. My friends will defiantly want to through a party for me."  
"Oh. Wow. What nice friends. I will defiantly think about it. Remember to study tonight at least a little to keep your mind fresh. I'm sure you will pass with flying colors and become a great student." He started to walk a way again, but was stopped by her again. As he turned around he was surprised to find her lips on his.  
Naru was surprised at what she had done. He just seemed to be so trustworthy and handsome. She pulled away and felt a flush come to her face. She waved to him and started to walk away. "Thanks again! See you tomorrow!"  
She walked toward home to study and left a blushing, yet smiling, Keitaro to himself.  
  
*  
  
It was the end of the second half of the exam, and Naru was worried.  
Her friend had not shown up for the exam. She didn't notice any sign of him. The examiner didn't notice that Keitaro wasn't there.  
At first, Naru was a little nervous about taking the second half without her new friend nearby. In her head though she could hear his comforting words. It had given her enough comfort to think that she had passed the exam again, but not as well.  
Naru was looking foreword to spending some time with him this afternoon. She had even told all of the Hinata crew that she had a surprise for them, but now she will have to tell them that he couldn't make it.  
Naru walked down the hall outside of the exam room. She was bummed. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something strange. It was a plague with a picture of Keitaro on it. She read what was written underneath it. What she read caused her to faint, and fall to the ground.  
The plague said, "This is a picture of Keitaro Urashima. He was the only student to pass the exam with a perfect score. He is a perfect example of rising to the occasion in the face of adversity. He was not held back by his blindness. Unfortunately, shortly after he graduated from Tokyo University, he died from the cancer that had caused his loss of sight. He will be remembered as the greatest student Tokyo University has had."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note - Another one shot done. I just want to say that I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I suck at it, but I try to write for the story and not the grammar. I hope you all enjoyed this short story. As always, reviews are appreciated.  
  
~~Anime Apothecary 


End file.
